


Stay With Me

by cantwriteforsheit



Series: K Song Drabbles [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, expect more shitty drabbles based on songs, i listened to this song on repeat for several hours so I had to write it, im really sorry this is just shit, this love triangle kicks me in the balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantwriteforsheit/pseuds/cantwriteforsheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto sucks at dealing with grief.<br/>Munkata helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Munakata knew that the call would be coming the moment he heard the news.

“Totsuka Tatara?” he repeated back to his lieutenant.

“Yes, Captain. It appears that he was murdered last night at 00:07. We’re gathering further information as well as tracking the Red Clan’s movements.” Awashima Seri reported, standing at attention.

“Good, good.” He muttered absently, hardly hearing what she was saying.

“You’re dismissed.”

He noticed the way she hesitated slightly before saluting him and spinning on her heels, walking toward the door without a word.

Munakata turned in his chair, crossing his legs and resting his chin in this thumbs, the pads of his fingers pressed together as they fanned out from his nose. His eyes went dark and watery as he slipped into deep thought, staring unblinking at the tip of his boot.

Totsuka Tatara.

He knew the name. He had it burned into his mouth, sutured into his ears, chewed into his shoulder blades. It slipped like poison from Mikoto’s lips, infecting Reisi’s body with a cold numbness that not even the close heat of the red king could relieve.  Totsuka Tatara was the man Mikoto Suoh was in love with. That was made apparent when Reisi had first started sleeping with Mikoto.

Low whisperes exchanged between wet, sloppy, desperate kisses.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“That’s probably correct.”

“I’m in love with someone.”

Munakata had paused, raising an eyebrow.

“Why aren’t you with them, then?”

Mikoto had looked down at the floor, his lust-shot eyes narrowing slightly.

“It’s not like that with him.”

“Oh? Why don’t you change that?”

Mikoto had shaken his head, running a hand through his mane of red hair.

“He’s my friend. I love him, but I don’t want that to change. It’s not my place to change.”

“Where does that leave us, then?” Munakata had asked, daring to hang onto a slim thread of hope.

“I’m okay with it, if you are.”

“Are you sure?”

Mikoto had responded by resuming their previous activities, which was answer enough. Reisi knew he should have some more respect for himself. It tore away at him, sleeping with the man he dared to love knowing damn well that Mikoto wasn’t thinking of him at all. When Mikoto looked down, he didn’t see a splash of dark hair and violet eyes that squinted slightly due to lack of glasses. Instead, he saw his own fawn-eyed blonde clansmen. Reisi could tell when Mikoto looked at him, the way his fiery eyes seemed to just reflect off Reisi as if he wasn’t there at all.

_Please, for once, just see me. Look at me. I’m right here._

Totsuka Tatara owned the heart of the man Reisi was sleeping with, and now he was dead. Reisi fidgeted, suddenly feeling intensely uncomfortable. He should feel horrible about this. An innocent man was murdered.

He should feel bad.

He doesn’t.

This is Mikoto’s love. He’ll be heartbroken. A wild animal that will only cause a mess that Reisi will have to clean up.

Still, nothing.

Munkata jumps slightly as his phone begins to vibrate, rattling against his desk. A quick glance at the caller ID shows it’s Suoh. Munakata hesitates, then picks up. Silence.

“Suoh?”

More silence, then, a beep that notifies Reisi that he has been hung up on. A few seconds later there is a text.

_> Usual place tonight?11?_

Munakata frowned.

< _Fine_

Munakata set down his phone, rubbing his face in his hands. What was he doing?

  
***  


The cold air cut through his casual black jacket, his glasses serving as a shield to his eyes but his nose, not so lucky. He snuffled slightly as he entered the hotel, slipping through the lobby unnoticed by the receptionist- young woman nose deep in a magazine and talking on the phone. He took the elevator to the 7th floor, still shivering as he walked down the hall and to door 725. He knocked one, blinking when the door just swung open. Was Mikoto careless enough to just leave it open?

Reisi had hardly stepped through the door when large, strong arms wrapped around his lithe frame. The chill that had clung to his skin was instantly flushed away as Mikoto pressed an open-mouth kiss to the back of his neck, sending what felt like fire scorching through his body and warming every recess of his being. He heard the door click closed as the light from the hall disappeared to nothing, the room completely dark and seemingly radiating heat, his nose filling with the smell of cheap air freshener and laundry detergent along with Mikoto’s spicy cologne. Reisi’s jacket was slipped off his shoulders as he was turned around, wrapping his arms around Mikoto’s neck as his lips searched for the red king’s. He halted when he picked up another smell- alcohol, almost tastingit on his lips.

No, this wasn’t what he wanted. More than that, this was just wrong.

“You’re drunk.” Munakata stated. Mikoto grunted, running his tongue against Reisi’s lower lip and giving it a light nip.

“You’re drunk.” He repeated, Mikoto finally stopping and standing up fully.

“What’s your point?” he asked, sounding mildly irritated at the interruption.

“Totsuka died.” Reisi stated quietly. Instantly, he felt the heat start to drain out of the room. Mikoto’s hands fell to his sides, silent. Reisi was beginning to wonder if he was going to say anything when he finally spoke, his voice quiet.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

Reisi chewed slightly on his lower lip, giving himself a moment to recover from the question. Mikoto wasn’t that dumb, he was just playing dumb, which Munakata didn’t appreciate.

“I know our relationship is strictly, well, _physical_ , but I’m not an emotional punching bag, Suoh.”

Reisi felt Mikoto tense. Still, he continued.

“Despite our relationship here, I am your friend and I do concern myself with your wellbeing. As your friend, I’m telling you, not tonight. This is the last thing you need.”

“I don’t need your concern, Munakata. I never asked for it.”

Reisi couldn’t help but smile slightly. Suoh could be such a child.

“You didn’t need to.” He said softly, his arms dropping to take Suoh’s as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of the other’s hands. Reisi leaned his head forward slightly, forehead resting against Mikoto’s bowed head. Honestly, he had expected Suoh to be more pig-headed about this, considering how bad at accepting help he was. The heat slowly started returning to the room, more aggressive than comforting. Munakata didn’t back away. It was uncomfortable, but endurable. He brushed his nose over Mikoto’s cheek, brushing a kiss over his lips.

Eyes now adjusted to the darkness of the room, Reisi could make out the large king bed across the suite. Still holding the other king’s hands, he led him to the overly-fluffy down comforter, lightly pushing Mikoto down onto the bed while he remained unresponsive. Resis crossed the room to the kitchenette, pouring a glass of water and preparing the coffee maker with water and grounds. He then returned to the bed, holding out the glass of water.

“I’m leaving. You’re going to drink this and get some sleep. I prepared the coffee maker so you just have to press start when you wake up.”

When Mikoto didn’t take the water after a few moments, Reisi set it on the nightstand and turned to leave. He paused when a large hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Stay with me.”

“Mikoto, I really don’t thi-“

“Please.”

Reisi blinked slowly, his heart skipping a beat. Mikoto didn’t ask for things from him, that just wasn’t who he was. This was definitely a first. Munakata knew he should leave, that Mikoto should just get some time alone, but then again, maybe company would make his sorrow lessen? Reisi sighed, tapping Mikoto’s hip. He knew he was giving in too easily. It definitely wasn’t because he wanted Mikoto to realize that he needed Reisi, nothing like that.

“Scooch.”

The red king laid down, rolling to the middle of the bed and pushing down the covers, which Reisi had to retrieve after he shed his boots and pants. _Some_ people didn’t sleep as hot as Mikoto did. Laying down next to Suoh and pulling the fluffy blanket against his back, Reisi allowed him to shift until he got comfortable before wrapping his arms around the other king. Mikoto was on his side, face in Reisi’s chest with legs tangled together. It was a bit more intimate than Reisi would have preferred for tonight, but he didn’t complain. Instead he gently combed his pale slim fingers through the lion’s mane, occasionally placing a kiss on his forehead. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, something happened that Munakata hadn’t been expecting at all. A slight shake from Mikoto, followed by another.

Was he crying?

“Shhh…shhh, it’s okay.” He cooed, lips tracing against the other’s forehead. This only caused an increase in the velocity of the tremors and for Mikoto’s legs to constrict around Reisi’s, which made him think. It had probably been a long, _long_ time since Suoh had last cried, much less in someone else’s company. It was almost frightening to Reisi to see the man he pined after so open and vulnerable before him, could he really be trusted with something so precious as the lion’s heart?

Reisi continued to comb through his hair, continuing to ghost kisses to the other and occasionally murmuring ‘it’s okay, you’re okay.’ After about an hour the crying stopped, ten more minutes and Mikoto cleared his throat. It still didn’t stop his voice from being gravely from the crying when he spoke.

“He came off as so annoying when we first met. A troublesome little shadow who wouldn’t leave me alone. He was always getting his nose into my business and often I wished he would just go away. And now…” Mikoto trailed off, and Reisi could almost feel the burn in Mikoto’s throat as if the bluenette was experiencing it himself.

“He’s gone.”

There was no proper way to respond, so Reisi just continued what he was doing until Mikoto fought for a bit of space so he could look up into Reisi’s eyes properly. The city lights just barely getting through the thick drapes of the window allowed a soft glow in the room, just enough for the watery shine of Mikoto’s eyes to reflect slightly. Defeated though he was, they still burned like ember. It would just take the right fuel to flare that ember back into the burning flame that usually occupied the red king’s eyes. He repeated the words he had said earlier, his voice still raw and obviously straining slightly.

“Stay with me.”

 

 

 


End file.
